The present invention relates generally to a computer unit holder, and more particularly to an adjustable under surface computer unit holder.
The use of personal computers is widespread both at the office and at home. Such widespread use of personal computers has presented challenges to furniture and furniture accessory designers and manufacturers. A primary challenge is that office and office type furniture must be adapted to meet the requirements imposed by such computer systems.
Computer systems require room for display monitors, computer units, and computer keyboards. Display monitors are often placed on a desktop surface. Computer keyboards are often placed on the desktop or extendably mounted under the desktop. Likewise, computer units are often placed about the desk on the floor or placed in a bracket under the desktop.
Placing a computer unit on the floor poses difficulties. The floor may be an unsuitable surface for placing an electronic device. Placing the computer unit on the floor outside of the desk footprint requires additional space, and may be unsightly placing the computer unit on the floor underneath the desk reduces available foot room. Moreover, placing the computer unit on the floor increases the risk that the computer unit may be kicked, bumped during floor cleaning by vacuums, or otherwise damaged.
In addition, computer units often have controls and receptacles for receiving CD-ROMs, floppy disks and the like on the front of the unit, as well as a variety of plugs and attachments in the rear of the unit. Placing the computer unit on the floor, particularly under a desk, creates difficulties in accessing of those receptacle and plugs and attachments. Positioning the computer unit to allow easy access to the front of the unit may result in difficulty in accessing the rear of the unit. Likewise, positioning the computer unit to allow easy access to the rear of the unit may result in difficulties in accessing the front of the unit.
Mounting a computer unit using brackets to the underside of a desktop also poses problems. As with positioning the computer units on the floor, obtaining access to the various parts of the computer unit may be difficult. This is particularly true if the mounting brackets are fixed in position underneath the desktop. If the mounting brackets are allowed to rotate underneath the desktop to allow greater access to the computer unit, then additional space is required under the desktop to allow for such rotation.
Mounting a computer unit to the underside of a desktop using brackets also poses problems. Computer units are often valuable, so they must be securely held when mounted off the floor. Thus, the brackets should securely hold the computer units. In addition, placing a computer in the brackets may be difficult. Computer units are sometimes difficult to lift and position, particularly when one is attempting to do so underneath a desktop surface. As the brackets themselves may require exacting adjustment prior to inserting the computer unit, adjustment of the bracket adds to the difficulties.
Further, computer units are available in a variety of sizes and dimensions. In particular, the height and width of computer units may vary significantly. Absent plans to adjust the mounting brackets for computer units of different sizes increase the difficulty of both manufacturing and purchasing mounting brackets.
Many of the attendant features of this invention will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference symbols designate like parts throughout.
The present invention therefore provides an under desk computer unit bracket. The under desk computer unit bracket includes an upper support arm. The upper support arm is adapted to be coupled to an underside of a desk. The bracket also includes a lower support arm coupled to the upper support arm. The upper support arm and the lower support arm thereby form a holding area adapted to receive a computer unit. In addition means are provided to adjust the relative position of the upper support arm and the lower support arm.
In one embodiment the upper support arm is rotatably coupled to a slide mechanism. Rotatably coupling the upper support arm to the slide mechanism allows the upper support arm to be positioned across a linear region, including forward of a desk, as well as allowing pivoting or rotation of the computer unit.
In one embodiment the bracket comprises upper and lower L-brackets. The L-brackets include a slot having notches along its edge adapted to receive positioning tabs coupled to the opposing bracket. In a further embodiment retention bands join upper and lower horizontal arms.